


With My Little Eye

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's new laptop, a very secret fetish, Crowley's poorly timed arrival – what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With My Little Eye

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Dean/Crowley, for starters; voyeurism, videotaping, and a dangerous kiss  
>  **A/N:** Written for [](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/) Cycle 3 and the prompt " **Dean/Crowley, watching porn** ".

_What the hell did Bobby say they were getting? Eye of newt? Snake… BAT-_

Dean shuddered violently.

 _-penis. Bat penis. Who knew the little buggers had 'em. Mine just crawled up inside._

***

With Sam and Bobby off on a hunt for bat parts for some dark ritual, the room was oddly but comfortably quiet. Dean often filled silences with a babbling stream-of-consciousness that Sam had learned to ignore quite well at the conscious level.  Lately, though, that consciousness had been lurking more below Dean's belt than above the neck, which Sam couldn't ignore.

Within about ten seconds of Sam closing the door, Dean had surveyed the available reading material scattered about the room and rejected all of it, including the laptop he had left open on the nightstand on his side. _Not in a reading mood._

In about ten more seconds, Dean had scanned the pathetic lineup of television options at the motel and was about to give up entirely on the evening when a thought occurred to him: _Try the MENU button._ He plopped down on the end of the bed, which sagged dangerously under him.

"Heh, **Adult Desires**. My old friend." A quick flip through the choices left Dean hopeful about the evening and his dick equally hopeful.

Had Dean's blood been upstairs, not rushing downstairs, he might have sensed a change in the atmosphere of the room, or wondered why the television flickered momentarily, or even heard Crowley's bemused exhalation at the sight he saw before him.

Crowley had settled silently into the pillows behind Dean, legs straight out. He moved one leg slowly over the other and laced his fingers behind his head. And waited.

Dean went methodically through the channels, mentally calculating the time left before Sam and Bobby were likely to return while staying riveted to each short promo as it played. He muted it after the moans got too loud. When he got to _Asia: Bustin' Out_ , he played it five times, three before he even realized it.

***

If Sam had come back in at just that moment, and if Dean hadn't had his dick in his hand and Crowley lounged on the bed behind him, Sam might have noticed the TV. And the guy banging the busty Asian woman from behind. He was a tall, muscular, long-haired guy, with dimples even. Sam might have looked twice to be sure it wasn't himself, and Dean would have denied the resemblance up and down, making a joke about Sam's massive ego.

But Dean had one hand on his cock and one hand on the clicker, replaying the achingly short promo, looking down briefly for a pause button and cursing the cheap hotel remote. His left hand moved slowly up and down, mimicking the slow thrusts of the guy in the video. His eyes flicked all over the Sam-clone, mouth to nipple to a taut stomach cut off just where it mattered most. He hit the preview button again, spat in his left hand and stroked faster.

Crowley's mouth curled up slowly at the corners.

***

After a minute or two, Dean stood up and shucked his jeans down around his thighs, then settled back on the bed and pushed the PURCHASE button.

"$18.99? What the hell? _Damn it, it'll show on the bill too. Not gonna take Sam's glare again._

He clicked himself back to the previews.

"Awwwww!" said Crowley, as petulantly as he could manage, and pouted to match.

Dean flew a foot in the air, Crowley guessed, before coming down sideways, his dick and balls flopping around in a way that immediately caught Crowley's attention. He tried not to smile, to look as disappointed as possible, but Dean was exactly the type he liked to pick up. Rough trade.

 _WHY do I always get crushes like this on hunters?_ he asked himself, looking at Dean's shiny, spit-lubed cock the way Dean watched Sam's when he walked around toweling his hair dry.

"Fuck you, you PERVY DEMON FREAK!"

" _Voyeur_ , Dean. Rhymes with _masseur_ \- you look like you could use a backrub."

Here, he leered suggestively and ogled Dean's crotch some more. Dean yanked his jeans up fast, but not fast enough. And not far enough, Crowley noticed, leaving a band of dark, curly hair showing.

"Now, don't get upset Dean, I didn't come here to spy on your _onanism_. I came to tell you and Sam something very important, but if he's not here, I can wait." _Being a demon is the best job ever._

"You can take a walk," Dean bristled, his face redder and hotter than he thought possible. _And why am I still hard?_

"Sit down, Dean. It's not like we have secrets, you and I, _you and Sam_ and I. We admire your love for your brother, we do. All of us. It's… _stirring_."

He cocked his head and looked up at Dean from under his brow.

"You can take a walk, I said."

"Nothing on the laptop? An internet _full_ of porn and nothing worth watching?"

Crowley lifted the laptop in one easy motion as Dean dove toward it. It ended up in Crowley's lap, as did Dean.

"Show me these Busty Asian Beauties you say you like so much."

***

Dean was immune to a lot of things, and he liked to think that demon persuasion was one of them. He'd held out longer against better, even in Hell. But Dean did have a weak point in his defenses, right around where his dick was.

"I'm curious, Dean. It's been a long time since I had sex, you know."

"I DON'T want to know," Dean said, yanking the laptop from Crowley’s hands.

" _Eons_ ," Crowley said in loud whisper loaded with regret and self-pity.

Dean held the laptop with both hands as he tried, awkwardly, to move himself toward the edge of the bed, but the sag in the mattress had grown worse with both of them on it.

"Take pity on a man who hasn't gotten his rocks off since Byzantium."

"That long ago?" Dean asked, astonished.

"And that was just a quick wank."

***

Dean reached the foot of the bed and felt like he was back in control when his feet hit the carpet. Crowley sat crosslegged among the pillows, looking forlorn.

"I'll show you the hottest video I have on here," Dean said. "And then you leave."

"Oooh, mate, I owe you one." Crowley exclaimed, scooting down the length of the bed to sit next to Dean, who put a hand on his chest and said "Invasion of personal space!" as he pushed him away.

In the video folder were several code-named files he had hidden from Sam. One he had downloaded that morning was called "Cute Puppy" and it was exactly that, key to his rainy-day project to girlify Sam's laptop.

Dean, pleased with himself for cleverly tricking a major demon, clicked on the file and placed the laptop between them facing Crowley, like a kind of barrier. _Before it gets too gay_.

Crowley looked, then stared, bending closer to see the image.

"Is there sound?" he asked.

"Push the speaker button top right," Dean said, grinning.

Through the muffled sounds came two clear voices.

The first said, "GOO _OHH_ , DEEEAN, RAM IT IN! HARDER! HARDER!"

The second said, "YEAH SAMMY - LOVE YOUR SWEET FUCKIN' ASS!"

Dean sprang around to Crowley's side of the laptop, madly tapping on keys, to no avail. _Why did I call that one Cute Puppy too?!  
_  
Crowley grabbed Dean's hands and Dean was rooted to the spot watching the train wreck in slow motion – his top secret video, his pride and joy, made with his new laptop and its built-in camera, playing in front of one of the creepiest, smarmiest demon assholes he'd ever known.

Dean had watched this video a lot on the evenings and mornings and afternoons when Sam was asleep already or in the shower or out getting coffee. Or sitting right across from Dean doing research and wondering why Dean was utterly silent and breathing so shallowly. It was amateurish, homemade, shot from across the room in a poorly lit motel nearly two weeks earlier when Sam had wanted it and Dean, as always, agreed.

 _It's poor quality - you can hardly see it's us, and the sound is even worse - and that just makes it so much hotter, like scrambled porn on cable, and it's 2 a.m. already - how did that happen?!_

***

They watched. All twenty-two minutes and forty-three seconds of it. Crowley was _fascinated_.

 _And fuck if I didn't put it on loop_.

Dean was hard all over again, worse than before; hard at seeing his ass clenching every time he drove into Sam; harder at 10:33 where his thighs started quivering from the effort of pounding deep inside Sam from that angle, the position Sam loved; harder still at 20:08 when he heard himself come, seeing Sam look back greedily at him, urging him on, worshipping his older brother's unchecked lust.

Dean's narcissism was adding mightily to the strain in his pants, blending in unholy union with the voyeuristic thrill of it all. And a serious kick of shame at having Crowley WANT to see this and liking Crowley's reaction.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"I was all kinds of things before I was a demon," Crowley said, after porn-video Dean had shot his load a second time. "But Dean.... I never fucked my brother."

Crowley watched Sam's look of ecstasy as he came, and thought about how his own brother had felt, moving in him. _Rather a lot like Dean, I'd say. Certainly as thick._

"But I _do_ like this side of you," he said finally, looking at Dean. "And I have a renewed appreciation for Sam."

***

Dean was immobilized, his cock trapped painfully in his jeans and Crowley's hands tight around his, oddly warm.

And when Crowley finally turned his head from the sight of Dean fucking Sam a third time and leaned in to kiss Dean on the lips, it was... _like smoke_.  Dean flinched back, but he was just a second too late.

"No, no deals. Just a kiss," Crowley said softly.

The Impala rumbled into the parking lot, waking several of the motel guests.

 _Oh thank GOD!_ Dean thought, and then: _OH GOD NO, NOT NOW_. He clicked wildly until the video vanished, then seized the laptop and stood up.

"Don’t tell Sam I made that. Ever. I'll exorcise you personally."

"Are we making a deal _now_ , Dean?" Crowley asked, one eyebrow raised.

Dean paled. The sound of the Impala faded away again as Sam looked for a place to park it.

"We don’t – we aren't making any deals."

"Tell you what, Dean-" Crowley said, standing up to face Dean. He leaned his head near Dean's ear but watched the door behind Dean as he whispered.

Dean closed his eyes as Crowley spoke – a soft breath in his ear, a warm hand squeezing his cock for a moment, and Dean was as hard as he'd been all night. A dark stain had soaked his briefs, spreading down from the head to emphasize the outline of his desperately erect cock showing just above the top of his sagging jeans.

***

Crowley moved his hand up to gently close the laptop, then vanished as Sam threw open the door, covered in bat blood.

Sam noticed the flickering lights, and the laptop in Dean's hands, and the sag of Dean's jeans with all they revealed, and he really wished he just - _hadn't_. Not at nearly 3 a.m. Not after the bats. Bobby was in the bathroom in a flash, scrubbing furiously at the blood and cursing up a storm, but Dean was at a loss for words.


End file.
